


this star

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [14]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Breakfast, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “i woke up alone,” bambam pouts, and jaebum smiles at him gently. “nyoungie’s probably in the shower, but your side was cold. nora had to wake me up.”“i’m sorry, baby boy,” jaebum coos, rubbing bambam’s back, chuckling when he relaxes in jaebum’s hold. “i’ll wake you up with me next time, that sound good?”





	this star

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA JJPBAM UWU

when bambam wakes up, one side of the bed is warm, the other one cold. he blinks in confusion and sits up, rubbing his eyes in confusion. he looks down when he feels a weight on his lap, and he smiles, petting nora gently. he picks her up and gets out of bed, leaving the room and going downstairs. he finds jaebum in the kitchen, and he sets nora down before back hugging jaebum, pressing his cheek against his back. “morning, hyung.”

 

jaebum sets down his spatula, turning to properly hug bambam. he kisses bambam’s forehead, whispering, “morning, sweetheart. how are you?”

 

“i woke up alone,” bambam pouts, and jaebum smiles at him gently. “nyoungie’s probably in the shower, but your side was  _ cold _ . nora had to wake me up.”

 

“i’m sorry, baby boy,” jaebum coos, rubbing bambam’s back, chuckling when he relaxes in jaebum’s hold. “i’ll wake you up with me next time, that sound good?”

 

“yeah,” bambam hums, pulling away from jaebum. “that sounds great.”

 

jaebum smiles and turns back to the pancakes he’s cooking. “can you set the table for me, bam?”

 

bambam nods eagerly and goes to set the table. when he finishes, jinyoung comes downstairs, and he laughs when bambam hugs him tightly. “good morning to you, too.”

 

“can’t either of you at least  _ wait _ until i get up or wake me up so that i don’t have to feel lonely in the morning?” bambam whines dramatically, tugging jinyoung to the table after jinyoung gives a quick good morning kiss to jaebum. “you’re making me, your baby boy,  _ suffer  _ like this?”

 

“you’re such a cutie,” jinyoung snorts as jaebum places the pancakes on their plates and sits down with them. “i promise we’ll start that from tomorrow.”

 

bambam grins and wiggles in his seat happily, staring at jaebum expectantly. once jaebum takes his first bite, bambam begins to shovel pieces of pancakes in his mouth, mumbling about how good jaebum’s cooking is.

 

when they finish eating, jinyoung takes the plates and places them in the sink before turning to bambam. “you know, we should repay you, bam-ah -- let’s just cuddle in bed for today, yeah? and we’ll watch your dramas, too.”

 

bambam’s eyes light up happily and he runs upstairs to get ready. jaebum chuckles and pulls jinyoung close, kissing his nose and mumbling, “don’t spoil the brat.”

 

“but he’s cute,” jinyoung grins, pecking jaebum’s jaw before moving to go upstairs. “and if you don’t come, i’ll get all the bam cuddles to myself!”

 

jaebum rolls his eyes fondly and follows jinyoung upstairs, and the two of them cuddle bambam, who sits happily in the middle as he starts up a drama on his laptop, perfectly content between his two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyedddd


End file.
